Often Repeatedly Incessantly
by Noxbait
Summary: Season 7. If ever there had been a time Jack wanted to say "I told you so" to Daniel, this was it. It just would have been more satisfying if Daniel actually knew who he was. A brief exploration of them regaining their balance after Daniel's return.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is going to be a rather short exploration of the process of getting things back to normal after Daniel's return at the beginning of Season 7. Just a few little scenes wouldn't leave me alone. The title (and overall concept) is taken from my story "Dougrae's Rain." Briefly, near the end of that story (which was set in Season 5), Jack basically tells Daniel that if he needs a break from the team, or wants to do something else for awhile, he can. But, Jack insists, ****_when_**** (not if) Daniel comes back, Jack would be saying "I told you so. Often. Repeatedly. Incessantly." And here's his chance to do so! :) **

**Hope you enjoy. I know this first chapter is just a teaser... **

* * *

**During "Fallen" (On Vis Uban)**

"I told you so."

Jack had waited a long time to say those precious four words. A very long time. Just about a year in fact. He'd actually practiced saying them a few dozen times in his head over the past year, but it wasn't nearly as good as saying it out loud to Daniel's face. The fact that, at the moment, Daniel had no idea who Jack _was_ only slightly detracted from the thrill he got by saying those words. Of course, Daniel didn't even remember himself yet. Or the context. Or anything. But Jack couldn't help but grin.

Daniel frowned, "What?"

"I told you so." Jack repeated.

"Uh. OK." Daniel said agreeably, if confusedly.

His grin faded and Jack fought back a grimace. Daniel was constantly polite, which was nice, and constantly frowning, which was not so nice. Jack hated seeing him so confused. It felt wrong. It set his teeth on edge. When he'd imagined all the ways they might get Daniel back from the great beyond, this had never been an option.

_This is going to be harder than I thought..._Shaking his head, he just waved a hand dismissively. "Never mind."

Jack hated himself for doing it, but he turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**During "Fallen" soon after returning to the SGC**

* * *

"I told you so."

Daniel frowned and turned from the bookshelf. Like a shadow, the man had followed him again. The man called Jack. Ever since they'd arrived back at the place called the SGC, the guy had been showing up almost every time Daniel turned around. It was distracting. And it confused him more than anything else. Which was saying something since everything confused him at present. The cold, ugly walls of the SGC had felt vaguely familiar right from the start, and other things were beginning to come back in a half-dreamed way. But it felt like information overload. He looked over at the man leaning against the door frame. Lanky and relaxed, the guy had his hands in his pockets and oozed a casual calm that belied the underlying tension and dangerous ability of a man trained for combat.

And Daniel was shaking his head again. How did he know all of that? How did he know that kind of information about a man he barely remembered?

"Hey."

Jack's voice drew him out of his musings and he looked up to that frowning face; that frowning face that was undeniably familiar, yet so confusing to him.

"Uh, hi."

"Hi." Jack said casually, not moving. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking around the office."

"Your office."

"My office." Daniel repeated without conviction.

"_Your_ office." Jack supplied the conviction that Daniel was lacking. He hated this. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Grateful, but still somewhat in shock over the turn of events, Jack felt like, even though he was back at the SGC, they hadn't gotten Daniel back yet. Not really. Jack stared at the man in front of him. The confused look never left Daniel's face and it killed Jack to see him like that. Looking so lost and not remembering anything of his life. Jack knew he hadn't reached out to Daniel in the ways he had imagined on those rare occasions when he'd allowed himself to believe that they were going to see him again. It hurt too much. Hurt too much to see that absolute lack of recognition in his eyes.

He pulled his attention out of his dark thoughts and back to the present. Daniel stood there; watching him silently. He looked exhausted on top of confused. Jack remembered with vivid clarity that night after he'd brought Daniel back from Abydos. Remembered Daniel standing there in the hallway of the SGC, oblivious to anyone around him, lost and completely alone. Jack had done what he could that night to draw him out and help him work through his grief.

Daniel looked as lost as he ever had right now and Jack couldn't take it any more. He knew what he should do. He should get permission and take him off base and up to his roof and stare at the stars together until Daniel remembered something. He should talk to him, make him listen, and reminisce about all the good times.

But there were bad times too. Bad times that Jack honestly hoped Daniel would never ever remember. Reece. Ba'al. Sha're. Euronda. Sarah Gardner. _Kelowna_.

Jack turned and walked away without another word.

Daniel sat down at the desk. His desk. He watched Jack silently walk away and he wondered why it hurt so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**After "Fragile Balance"**

* * *

"I told you so."

"Told me what?" Daniel looked up in confusion. It had been a good day. Renegade Asgard dealt with, everyone safe. His brain didn't feel quite like Swiss cheese any more and the headache finally was easing off. He had just changed into his street clothes, although he wasn't sure where he was planning to go.

Jack grinned at him. "Never mind. You ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"O'Malleys. Where else? Have you not been paying attention?"

"Attention to what?"

"Attention to the plan. Crazy Asgard gone. Good guys home. Mission accomplished. It's time to eat."

"Ok."

"You remember O'Malley's, right?"

"Yes. Site of my one and only bar fight."

Jack grinned, "You remember!"

Daniel hesitated just a fraction of a second with his nod and return smile. It was enough. Jack's grin faded.

"You read about it in the mission report?"

"Well, yes, but I do..."

"Daniel, you don't remember. It's ok. Come on, let's go."

Daniel sighed and followed Jack to the elevators. He was remembering more and more every day, but it still felt like he was living another person's memories. It hurt. It hurt to have to read and reread mission reports hoping something would finally spark the memory that would unlock everything. It hadn't happened yet and it hurt. It hurt when Sam made a joke about something they had surely laughed about before and he had no idea what she was talking about. It hurt when Teal'c started discussing a rare Goa'uld fable that he expected Daniel to remember and expound upon. And it hurt when Jack looked so disappointed when he didn't remember something.

It didn't make sense, either. Why had Oma dropped him back into the world, but taken his memories? Sure, it might make sense that she wouldn't want him to have memories from his time as an ascended being. But why steal his whole life? It wasn't fair. And it made him angry.

* * *

Dinner went well. The good natured teasing and conversations set his mind at ease. Jack leaned back, enjoying seeing everyone relaxed and happy. He could almost pretend everything was normal, almost pretend it was real. But it wasn't normal or real, not yet. Every day, it seemed closer to normal, but there was too much confusion left in Daniel's eyes, too many times he didn't speak up when before he always would have; too many things that he didn't catch, didn't correct.

He thought back to the day they were preparing to take out Anubis' ship shortly after Daniel had returned. He and Daniel had been prepping and had a brief conversation. As they'd been heading out, Daniel had said that he might not remember everything, but he remembered enough. And when he'd said that, it had been enough. Enough to assure Jack that all had not been lost, that Daniel remembered the important things even if Oma had tried to steal them.

Jack couldn't hear or think the name Oma without a knot the size of Texas forming in his gut. Had Oma been responsible? For Daniel getting dumped on a planet and left without his memories? What if they had never visited Vis Uban? Shaking his head, Jack knew Daniel wouldn't approve or appreciate it, but he couldn't find it in his heart to not hate the ascended riddle machine. He knew he should be grateful to her for saving Daniel's life, and he was. But still, however unreasonably, he felt angry with her.


End file.
